un simple juego inocente
by nanami18
Summary: como librarte de la tarea extra simple has una apuesta con tu sensei los términos no son muy favorables cuando se tiene un serio pero pervertido sensei y todo por disfrutar de tus vacaciones de verano.


Una mañana soleada todo parecía que estaría bien y como no estarlo si era un día especial de las vacaciones de verano estaban por comenzar claro habían tantas actividades por hacer en un día caluroso, tal ves ir a pescar comer una sandía, o simplemente descansar … si se podrían hacer muchas cosas, bueno este no es el caso de una pelinegra que se encontraba en estos momentos recibiendo clases extras en su casa, sus calificaciones no eran las mejores a si que su madre le propuso tener un maestro privado, aunque se negó no pudo ganar esta tremenda batalla así que no le quedó otra que aceptar y recibir estas clases extras .

Ichigo Kurosaki ese el nombre de su famoso profesor bello guapo, un dios griego, tantas cosas que pasaban en ese momento por su cabeza pero había un pequeño defecto , era muy estricto y frió ser guapo no le quitaba, lo presumido y ese preciso día acompañado de tanto calor se le ocurría dar clases, que tonto pensaba aquella chica , tantas actividades por realizar y ella allí recibiendo clases, a si que entre tantos pensamientos no necesariamente relacionadas con sus clases se le ocurrió un juego, si un pequeño juego tal ves con eso se salvaría de seguir recibiendo torturaría y quien sabe tal ves avergonzar por el camino a su querido profesor, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejo de escribir dejando todo sobre la mesa.

En un momento ichigo noto que ella no seguía escribiendo a si que levanto la vista y pregunto.

-_Mmm nunca he dicho que pares, a un es muy temprano floja sigue escribiendo._

-_sensei_ –dijo con una enorme sonrisa -_hagamos un juego._

-_un juego mmm no hay tiempo recuerda que por cierta niña se quedó dormida ahora tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido de ayer, así que sigue trabajando._

-_mou sensei juguemos y para ponerlo, más interesante haremos una apuesta , que le parece-d_ijo mientras hacia un puchero y se acercaba a el

-_apuesta, que interesante_ – el que hace un momento tenia la mirada perdida en el cuaderno al escuchar la palabra apuesta no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y pues claro era algo muy interesante.

-_SI, si yo gano me darás este día y una semana libre de descanso._

\- _si pierdes que gano yo_ – pregunto este con una gran sonrisa.

-_mm esto la verdad no tengo idea que le gustaría que yo hiciera _-dijo ella tímidamente.

-_ok ya que tengo tu consentimiento, serás mi sirvienta por una semana, sin pretextos-de un momento a otro una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su roto _

-mmm –"_ahora en qué diablos me metí yo y mi gran boca" _mientras un escalofrió pasaba por su cuerpo_ -_ _ok está bien que así sea._

Estrecharon la manos como muestra de su contrato, pero al ver la sonrisa pícara de su querido sensei ya no estaba tan convencida de que fuera buena idea, bueno ya era muy tarde tal vez con algo se suerte ganaría y valdría la pena su semana de descanso.

-_ok en qué consisten las instrucciones- _pregunto este chico sin mucho interés.

-_mmm son simples, el juego consiste a si sensei preguntas y respuestas._

Se levantó con tranquilidad y se acercó a un estante que estaba cerca de la mesa de estudio de allí saco una pequeña caja decorada con muchas formas y diferentes tipos de papeles, la tomo entre sus mano y de nuevo se sento mostrándosela a su profesor dijo.

-_en esta caja hay palitos con diferentes tamaños, con turnos nos sacaremos uno el que tenga el mas grande será el que pregunte y el que tenga el pequeño contestara a el que tenga mas palitos pequeños será el afortunado perdedor , todas las preguntas tiene que ser contestadas con una que no sea a si se tomara como perdido._

\- _esta bien_ – dijo este sorprendido y curioso por las futuras preguntas que le haría su aprendiz.

A si fue aquella mesa que hace un momento estaba llena de cuadernos y cosas para estudiar en estos momentos se encontraba vacía, con colo una caja llena de palitos.

-_ok quien empieza._

-_ que sea con piedra, papel o tijera._\- dijo llena de alegría en su mirar.

\- _sabes aun eres algo infantil._ – contesto este algo arrogante y con una sonrisa.

\- tonto sensei- respondió con un puchero el cual le parecía tierno a este .

-_jajajajajajaj nada saca tu primero_ – no pudo contener la risa y es porque verla a si le daba mucha gracia le encantaba molestarla y verla muy tierna esas expresiones que solo eran para el .

Rukia metió la mano entre la caja y al sacar el palito se dio cuenta que era uno grande. Muy emocionada empezó a preguntar, claro era el momento de su dulce venganza , parece que la suerte estaba de su lado.

-_sensei que edad tenía cuando lo hiso por primera vez_.-si avergonzaría a su sensei bueno o eso trataría.

-_mmm hacer que_.- dijo este con cara de duda

-_bueno usted sabe eso que se hace-_ Volvió a repetir con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

\- _ no te entiendo-_dijo el indiferente.

-_ vamos sensei no se haga del tonto que muy bien sabe a qué me refiere sabe que hablo de sexo, O si no lo tomare como punto mío_.- dijo ella un poco molesta.

-_ ok te diré tenía 16. Mi turno._

\- _si_ – asintió sorprendida y es que esperaba verlo algo sonrojado o avergonzado una de las dos pero lo único que vio fue una sonrisa burlona. pero bueno no se daría por vencida.

-_rukia._

-_si_ \- salió de sus pensamientos.

\- _tu eres vigen aun_ -de lo mas tranquilo pregunto pero con una mirada algo pervertida.

-_QUEEE_ – no esperaba esa pregunta, tubo un fuerte sonrojo, ahora su juego se estaba poniendo en su contra.

-_asi que no contestas será un punto perdido ._

-_NO , no …. Bueno yo .. Nunca lo e echo_ –que vergüenza ella a sus 16 años aun no lo ahia echo se sentía como una niña sentía que estaba quedando atrás

-_ bueno es tu turno deberías sacar otro palito._

\- _bueno si es verdad veamos que me toca_-metio la mano de nuevo en la caja y saco un palito siendo este pequeño.

\- _mmm veamos ya diste tu primer beso-_pregunto el

-Claro – dijo sonriendo

\- _con quien_ -pregunto algo molesto

\- _oi esa son dos preguntas no vale._

-_bueno si no contestas se termina el juego._

\- _vale vale fue … con .. Renji_– contesto algo apenada .

No lo podría creer su pequeña ya había besado y no era el que le robo su primer beso si ni un tonto niñato ,bueno no es como si lo esperaba o ella le correspondiera pero esperaba ser el tal vez con algo de suerte le enseñaría a besar . furia era el sentimiento que en esos momentos sentía ,un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-_si me toca preguntar _– fue rukia que grito alegremente- _mmm veamos sensei cuál fue el motivo por el que se éxito hace poco dígame vale._

-_hace una semanas, simple el motivo era porque iba en traje de baño y se miraba hermosa._

-_Mmmm bueno_ – fue lo único que logro contestar la verdad ahora tenia otra pregunta quien podía ser la afortunada .

-_ bueno mi turno dime has tenido sueños húmedos ._

-_Queee…_..- su sonrojo abarco toda su cara, no podía creer lo que escuchaba si respondía descubrirían secreto .- _eto si- _que mas daba ya habia contestado.

-_Bueno mi turno y usted_ – dijo ahora si seguiría con su venganza.

-_ si casi siempre._

Su cara demostraba sorpresa , no lo podía creer su sensei siendo un pervertido aquel magnifico hombre.

-_Bueno, bueno ahora dime con quien has soñado. Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona llena de curiosidad- _era el turno de el

\- _mmm deberás tengo que contestar._

-_Si a si es o perderás -_ y esa mirada zocarona no desaparecía.

\- _bueno solo con Renji y con alguien mas jejeje_ \- dijo toda avergonzada mientras posaba una mano tras su cabeza.

-_vamos dime con quien mas te prometo que no diré nada- l_a animo el su curiosidad lo mataba quien mas ocupaba los dulces pensamientos de su alumna

-_ Bueno con usted_ – contesto mientras bajaba la mirada y es que habían descubierto si secreto, de un momento a otro estaba recostada en el suelo y pudo ver a su sensei encima de ella , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo .

-_sabes has perdido y yo e ganado, a si que dime que pasa en tu sueño ._

_\- QUEE .. no es muy vergonzoso._

\- _vamos es que no quieres hacerlo realidad_ – fue su respuesta con una sonrisa llena de lujuria mientras se quitaba los lentes empezo a besar aquel sube cuello

-_QUE…_

fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que su querido sensei por arte de magia le quitara toda la ropa y empezara acaricias aquellas partes que solo el podía darse el lujo de soñar y ha si termino una tarde para rukia con un perdedor y bueno esa día aprendió algo mas que solo matemáticas.

fin


End file.
